The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device that has a wiring layer constructed principally of copper and a low dielectric constant insulating film and a method for fabricating the device.
In recent years, as the semiconductor devices are made finer and denser in terms of integration, the wiring is provided in a plurality of layers and concurrently the wiring width and wiring interval become reduced. For the above reasons, wiring delay occurs to reduce the operating speed of the semiconductor device due to (1) an increase in wiring resistance and (2) an increase in wiring capacitance (line capacitance and interlayer capacitance).
Accordingly, there is a growing demand for reducing the wiring resistance and the wiring capacitance. In order to prevent the occurrence of the wiring delay of a semiconductor device, there are the following proposals (1) and (2).
(1) In order to reduce the wiring resistance, the wiring material is changed from an aluminum-based material (resistivity of Al: 3 xcexcxcexa9cm) to a copper material or a material made principally of copper (resistivity of Cu: 1.8 xcexcxcexa9cm)
(2) In order to reduce the wiring capacitance, the silicon oxide film (dielectric constant k=4) is changed to a low dielectric constant insulating film (dielectric constant k less than 3).
However, according to the above kind of bilayer structure in which the copper wiring and the low dielectric constant insulating film are put in direct contact with each other, there is a concern about the diffusion of copper atoms of the copper wiring into the low dielectric constant insulating film. Accordingly, there has been a conventional semiconductor device fabricating method for forming a barrier film between copper and the low dielectric constant insulating film for the prevention of the diffusion of copper by the barrier film. The barrier film is provided by either a metal barrier film or an insulating barrier film, according to use. Examples of the metal barrier film include a pure tantalum film (Ta), a tantalum nitride film (TaN), a titanium nitride film (TiN) and a tungsten nitride film (WN). Such a metal barrier film is principally used on the side surfaces and the bottom surfaces of the copper wiring in order to prevent the diffusion of copper into the insulating film, improve the adhesion of copper and achieve conduction with lower layer wiring. Examples of the insulating barrier film include a silicon nitride (SiN) film and a silicon oxy-nitride (SION) film, which function as a copper diffusion block, and PSG (Phospho Silicate Glass) film for preventing the diffusion by trapping the diffused copper. Such an insulating barrier film is principally used for the upper portion of the copper wiring.
FIGS. 2A through 2E are process charts showing the conventional semiconductor device fabricating method, where are shown a lower layer conductive portion 31, a low dielectric constant insulating film 32 made of, for example, SiOF and SiOC, wiring grooves 33, connection holes 34, a metal barrier film 35, a copper wiring film 36 and an insulating barrier film 37.
The conventional semiconductor device is fabricated as follows.
First, as shown in FIG. 2A, the low dielectric constant insulating film 32 is deposited to a thickness of 600 to 900 nm on a lower layer conductive portion 31, and thereafter, the wiring grooves 33 that become wiring portions are formed on the low dielectric constant insulating film 32. Next, as shown in FIG. 2B, the connection holes 34 are formed by etching in the desired positions of the wiring grooves 33. Then, as shown in FIG. 2C, the metal barrier film 35 is deposited to a thickness of 10 to 50 nm by the CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method or the sputtering method so as to entirely cover the surfaces of the bottom portions and the side wall portions of the wiring grooves 33 and the connection holes 34. Then, as shown in FIG. 2D, the copper wiring film 36 is deposited by the CVD method or the plating method so as to entirely cover the wiring grooves 33 and the connection holes 34, which are the opening portions. Finally, as shown in FIG. 2E, the portions that belong to the metal barrier film 35 and the copper wiring film 36 and are located above the wiring grooves 33 and the connection holes 34 are removed by the CMP (Chemical-Mechanical Polishing) method to flatten the surfaces of the low dielectric constant insulating film 32, the metal barrier film 35 and the copper wiring film 36, and thereafter, the insulating barrier film 37 is deposited on the low dielectric constant insulating film 32.
In the semiconductor device having the dual damascene structure shown in FIG. 2E, the effective copper wiring resistance becomes high since the volume of the copper wiring film 36 occupying the wiring region is reduced unless the metal barrier film 35 is made thinner as the device is made finer. Therefore, if the effective copper wiring resistance is reduced by reducing the metal barrier film 35 to a thickness of, for example, about 5 nm, then the barrier property of the metal barrier film 35 with respect to Cu diffusion is lost, causing a problem that Cu diffuses into the low dielectric constant insulating film to disadvantageously increase the leak and the dielectric constant. In fact, if the dual damascene structure as shown in FIG. 3 is formed, then the metal barrier film 35 comes to have the smallest thickness of not greater than 5 nm on the side walls of the connection holes 34, according to which the barrier property of the metal barrier film 35 is most weakened.
On the basis of the aforementioned results, the low dielectric constant insulating film 32 itself constructed of a line insulating film 42 and an interlayer insulating film 43 is required to have a barrier property, and in particular, the interlayer insulating film 43 having the connection hole 34 necessitates a barrier property.
Accordingly, it can be considered to employ an SiO2 film containing hydrocarbon, a PSG film or the like as the low dielectric constant insulating film 32. The SiO2 film containing hydrocarbon has a low dielectric constant. However, the SiO2 film containing hydrocarbon has the problem that the film has an insufficient barrier property with respect to the copper diffusion. The PSG film, which has a diffused copper trapping ability, becomes a diffusion barrier (mentioned in Journal of Electrochemical Society, 139, 11, p. 3264, 1992, H. Miyazaki, H. Kojima, A. Hiraiwa and Y. Homma). However, the PSG film has the drawback that it has a dielectric constant equivalent to that of SiO2 and high water absorptively. Moisture absorbed by the above-mentioned high water absorptivity promotes the increase in dielectric constant and copper ionization (corrosion). Taking the fact that the diffusion of Cu in the insulating film and, in particular, the diffusion of Cu during the application of a bias is performed in the form of copper ions into consideration, there is the drawback that the Cu trapping effect peculiar to the phosphorus glass is canceled.
In the case of MOSLSI (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Large Scale Integrated Circuit), an increase in operating speed and a reduction in power voltage are achieved concurrently as the semiconductor devices are made finer, and this leads to a reduction in margin with respect to noises. If the distance between adjacent wiring lines is reduced, then signals of the adjacent wiring lines propagate as noises to the adjacent wiring lines through the capacitance between the wiring lines to cause potential fluctuations, increasing the possibility of causing an erroneous circuit operation. In other words, there is the problem that the cross-talk noise is increased. FIG. 4 shows a conceptual diagram of the above-mentioned circuit. In FIG. 4, a line capacitance C1 between a wire 101 and a wire 102 is conceptually illustrated by a capacitor 103, while an interlayer capacitance C2 between the wire 102 and a lower layer wire 105 located below the wire 102 is conceptually illustrated by a capacitor 104. It is to be noted that the lower layer wire 105 extends in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the wire 102 extends. The potential fluctuation of the wire 102 due to the signal of the wire 101 is proportional to the equation:   ω  ⁡      (          1              1        +                  C2          /          C1                      )  
where xcfx89 is the frequency. That is, the cross-talk noise increases as the operating -speed increases, and the cross-talk noise decreases as the interlayer capacitance C2 is greater than the line capacitance C1.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device that is able to prevent copper diffusion into a low dielectric constant insulating film and reduce the dielectric constant and water absorptivity of the low dielectric constant insulating film and has a reduced amount of cross-talk noises and a method for fabricating the device.
In order to achieve the above object, there is provided a semiconductor device having a semiconductor substrate, a wiring layer that is made principally of copper and is formed on the semiconductor substrate and a low dielectric constant insulating film that has a dielectric constant lower than that of a silicon oxide film and is formed around the wiring layer,
the low dielectric constant insulating film containing phosphorus and hydrocarbon.
According to the semiconductor device of the present invention, by virtue of the phosphorus contained in the low dielectric constant insulating film, the phosphorus exerts the gettering effect on the copper atoms, and therefore, the copper atoms can be prevented from diffusing into the low dielectric constant insulating film. Furthermore, by virtue of the hydrocarbon contained in the low dielectric constant insulating film, the hydrocarbon removes the water molecules. The above arrangement can reduce the water absorptivity and the dielectric constant of the low dielectric constant insulating film, allowing the reduction of the cross-talk noises.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the low dielectric constant insulating film is comprised of a first silicon oxide film containing phosphorus and a second silicon oxide film that contains phosphorus and hydrocarbon and is formed on the first silicon oxide film.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a connection hole is formed through the first silicon oxide film, a wiring groove communicating with the connection hole is formed through the second silicon oxide film,
the wiring layer is formed by covering the connection hole and the wiring groove with the material of the wiring layer, and
a barrier film is formed between the connection hole and the wiring layer and between the wiring groove and the wiring layer.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the first silicon oxide film contains hydrocarbon.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the first silicon oxide film contains hydrocarbon.
In this case, the concentration of phosphorus in the second silicon oxide film is lower than the concentration of phosphorus in the first silicon oxide film, and the second silicon oxide film contains more hydrocarbon than the first silicon oxide film. With this arrangement, the dielectric constant of the second silicon oxide film corresponding to the insulating film between wiring lines becomes lower than the dielectric constant of the first silicon oxide film corresponding to the interlayer insulating film, allowing the cross-talk noises to be more surely reduced.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the hydrocarbon contains at least an alkyl group.
In this case, by virtue of the hydrocarbon that includes an alkyl group such as a methyl group, an ethyl group or the like and is contained in the low dielectric constant insulating film made principally of SiO2, the density and polarizability of the low dielectric constant insulating film can be reduced.
Also, there is provided a method for fabricating the semiconductor device comprising:
a process for forming the low dielectric constant insulating film by plasma decomposition.
According to the semiconductor device fabricating method having the aforementioned construction, which includes the process for forming the low dielectric constant insulating film by plasma decomposition, the formation of a excellent low dielectric constant insulating film can be achieved. In this case, phosphine, nitrous oxide and tetramethylsilane should preferably be used as a material gas for plasma decomposition.